The general objective of the project is to study physiological and behavioral correlates of tolerance to and dependence on alcohol in monkeys and rats. We are also investigating the persistence of neural hyperexcitability subsequent to varying lengths of exposure to alcohol. The relaionship between tolerance and physical dependence will also be examined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Begleiter, H. and Coltrera, M. Evoked potential changes during ethanol withdrawal in rats. American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse, 2: 263-268, 1975. Begleiter, H. Ethanol consumption subsequent to physical dependence in Experimental Medicine and Biology, Vol. 59, 373-378, 1975.